


College au

by 0Twitchywitch01



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha Roman, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Cultural Differences, Eventual Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Help, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Going to Hell, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Omega Verse, Other, Past Relationship(s), Why Did I Write This?, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Twitchywitch01/pseuds/0Twitchywitch01
Summary: College au because why not? Mainly prinxiety bc I can. Logicality will be there too. So much fluff I can't even. If requested, I will add a smut chapter.((Patton and Virgil have been best friends since the beginning of time and move in together in college. Life happens and love appears. This is just for me to get some craziness in my head out. Enjoy~))





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is completely about Roman

ROMAN  
_____________________

Roman Prince came from a very large, very loud family. He loved them with all his heart. He was raised in a somewhat traditional Mexican home. He has 5 siblings. Jamie was first born and is 29 and a beta. Then his older brother, Marco, who is 28 and an alpha . Then his other sister, Maria who is 25 and an Omega.

Then was Roman, who is 22, also an alpha. He has a younger sister and brother-twins- and they are both 13, the boy an alpha and the girl a beta. Their names are Leonardo and Daniela. Anyways, Roman is getting ready to leave for college.(He took a year off.) His family is celebrating the occasion.

"Aye mijo, I can't believe my little boy is growing up so fast." Roman's mother, Juanita, smiled as she touched his cheek. "Mama, stop. Your embarrassing me." Roman blushed. "She's right little brother, you're getting old." Maria snickered, she sat on the couch with a plate full of tamales.

"Not as old as Jamie over there." Marco sneered playfully stealing a tamal from Maria. "Hey! Give it back puto!" Maria snapped. "Hey, don't talk like that. There's kids around menso's!" Jamie sat next to her siblings fighting over the tamal. Juanita chuckled at her kids,"Still children at heart I see."

"Gracias por todo esto mama. I'm going to miss your delicious tamales." Roman said, bringing the attention back to him. Juanita smiled,"Well eat all you can now. Go." And with that he got up and did just that.


	2. Patton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about Patton.

PATTON  
_______________

Patton Foster was a happy child and an only child at that. He had busy parents but that didn't stop him from being happy.Unlike what people have said, he was an outgoing Beta.He was extremely extroverted and eager to make any and all friends. 

Whether it be the neighbor's kids or the man on the street corner looking for a job. He always had a smile on his face and comforting energy. His parents were quite the opposite, they were quiet people and liked to keep to themselves.

Patton's mother, Helen was a very pretty lady, also a beta. Patton inherited her golden dirty blonde hair. Patton's father was rather handsome, he inherited his father's blue-green eyes and beta genetic. Patton wasn't super tall but he was taller than his mom, so he was, 5'7.

When he was only 3, he met a strange boy by the name of Virgil. He disided that day that Virgil was going to be his best friend. He would always be by Virgil's side when his anxiety kicked in later on in life.

They'd been through a lot and Patton couldn't help but feel excited when it was time to move into an apartment for college. Like pretty much everything else he had done, he was going to the same college as his best friend.

"Patton, sweetie, do you have everything?" Helen asked, folding up a few extra things for her son. Patton smiled,"Yep. I'm excited to finally get to do new things! See new people! Maybe even find Virgil a mate." He snickered to himself at the thought.

Helen chuckled,"He's so lucky to have you as a friend. I'm glad you're taking care of him when his family so obviously hasn't." Patton gave her a sad smile, the darker teen didn't exactly have the best home life and would try to shut people out who ask about it.

Helen shook her head,"Right. Sorry about that. I'm just-its just- you're not a little boy anymore, I can't believe I missed some of it. Your childhood seems so long ago now."

Patton smiled genuinely and helped his mom pick up,"It does, doesn't it?"


	3. Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda sad. √(•-•√)

VIRGIL  
________________

Virgil Storm was a troubled person. He has an older sister that he hasn't seen in a couple years. Her name is Tammy, she got pregnant at 21 and left. Virgil was left home with an alcoholic father. It didn't help that he presented as an Omega male at 13. Omega males were not common and were looked at as a prize. His mom died when he was 8. He's 20 right now. In a few months he'll be 21.

He's excited to leave the neglectful house hold he's used to. Meeting his best friend was the best possible thing in the world for him. It left him happy that he matters so much to someone.

His father is out drinking right now. Grabbing a duffle bag out from under his bed, he put his clothes and essentials into it. He went into the kitchen to grab some off his anxiety medication and suppressants for the trip. He was going to the same college as his best friend. It helped when your best friend constantly scent marked you as beta. Patton knew what Virgil's ranking was and made sure to hide it's potant scent.

They were taking a bus to the airport to the apartment. Going to California was definitely stressful, so he made sure to pack extra medication.

*Bzzz*

FROM: Patty-cakes ^∆^  
Hey Vi! Mom said she's going to pick you up in like 5 minutes so we can go together. That ok?

FROM: Virge  
Yeah, that's cool. I'll leave a note for Dad and we are good.

FROM: Patty-cakes ^∆^  
Ok, see you then!

Virgil sighed as he went to his room to finish packing. God he hopes college is better than here.


	4. And they were roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmm.....sorry for not updating. This bitch lazy and I sprained my ankle so I had to go to the doctor and life happens and yeah .... Anyway, here we go.

Patton and Virgil made their way to the apartment. The beta fumbled with the keys and Virgil snickered. Soon enough, Patton managed to open the door. The both walked into the surprisingly clean and empty apartment.

They looked at the nicely furnished place. Patton and Virgil looked at each room. "I'll take this one." Virgil said. He pointed to the room that was smaller than the one Patton picked and was right across from it. Patton smiles,"It's quite cozy in this room. It suits you."

They both put their things in their rooms and sat on the comfy couch in the living room. Patton sniffed around and looked back to the Omega. "I have to scent you." Said Omega cocked his head in confusion,"Already?" The taller male grumbled affectionately. Virgil rumbles back in agreement.

Patton then carefully scent marks his best friend, making sure no scent of Omega exists on him. It's a precaution that they both don't mind. Virgil feels safe and Patton feels more calm after the scenting. Virgil doesn't scent back, he can't. His scent is hidden deep within him. Patton's beta scent covers Virgil so it seems as if Virgil is a beta.

Patton pulls away happy. Virgil pulls out his phone and goes on Tumblr with Patton turns on the TV for cartoons.

\--------------time skip------------

Time passed and both boys met their other 2 roommates. Virgil liked Roman, it was fun to tease his flirty-cocky additude. He was spunky and very loud. Logan was cool too, but he was a geek. (Something he and Roman could both agree on ). Logan had his head in a book and was very proper. Virgil liked teasing him too.

(But between you and me, Virgil did think that Roman was a bit of an eye candy. His strong build, his bright green eyes, his seemingly always present smirk. It was kind of hard to keep his inner Omega to shut the hell up. Everything about Roman screamed Alpha. That is what scared Virgil.)

"Pat, can I talk to you really quick?" Virgil's anxiety suddenly spiking. Patton nodded and excused them both. He took him to his room. "What's wrong Vi?" Virgil looked around the blank room. "We are roommates with 2 alphas. I can even stand being in a room of one without my inner Omega trying to get a mate." 

Patton quickly calmed his friend down and gave him a hug. He used familiar words of encouragement and support and softly saying that it's going to be fine. Virgil is more than grateful for a friend like Patton. Said beta smiled and brought Virgil back to the fun. Slowly.... slowly Virgil will get better. But for now, he's allowed to hide in the dark fascade of his black hoodie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I didn't do Logan's backstory. Once again, this bitch lazy. Sorry.


	5. Drama llama

Virgil awoke from his unusually pleasent sleep in cold sweat. He had a massive headache. Groaning, he got up from the warm bed and walked into the bathroom. It was a little after 1 a.m. He turned on the light and went to the sink to wash his face. He looked up and gasped. His features we're softer than usual and his chest hurt, and this time it wasn't because of anxiety.

His body ached. He knew what this meant. His heat was approaching. But how?? He takes suppressants daily and he makes sure that Patton scent marks him. Did the suppressants stop working??? Fuuuuuck. Maybe if he- oh God. If either of his alpha roommates were to smell the scent of an Omega in heat-! Shit.Shit.Shit.

He has to go to Patton. He'll know what to do. He always does. But crap is he feeling anxious. Their rooms are right next to each other but his scent is thick right now and even in sleep, the two alphas would be able to distinguish the scent. Well, he doesn't have a choice. Ok, it's now or never.

Virgil takes a breather and quickly goes to Patton's room. Patton was wide awake, he had been up doing a school portfolio. "Vi? Why are you up?" The beta quickly got up and hugged his friend, unintentionally Getting a huge whiff of his pre-heat scent. Virgil teared up. "Oh my- you took your suppressants right?" Patton asked. The Omega whimpered and nodded. Patton sighed,"Well, it's not gonna be easy but I can help."

___(Time skip)___

Roman woke up to the smell of pancakes. It was familiar and cinnamon-y. He got up and went to the kitchen. Logan was there drinking a cup of what he assumed was coffee. "Do you smell pancakes?" Roman asked sniffing around to try and smell the apparently not real scent. Logan cocked his head and looked up from being in his head,"Pancakes? I smelled jelly. Specifically crofters."

The brown haired alpha scrunched his nose. They both turned their heads to Patton's room when they heard talking. The door opened and the smell of pancakes (jelly?) was more intense. Virgil walked out with crazy messy hair and only an oversized t-shirt with sweat pants, he yawned, "Thanks again Patton. For last night. You didn't have to help me like that. I'm glad you agreed, otherwise I would have- well, you know."

Patton walked up to the doorway and leaned on the frame, looking as equally tired and frazzled,"No problem Vi. You needed it and I am always happy to assist you. I'm glad you got to me on time. We wouldn't want you to have gone with your instincts for this one." Virgil chuckles,"Oh boy, that would have been one hell of a night. Well I'm gonna go take a nap, all that stuff we did last night made me exhausted."

Patton snorted,"You're telling me, I did most of the work, while you just layed there." Virgil blushed,"I helped too! It was about me anyways." The beta rolled his eyes,"I'm kidding. See ya after your nap kiddo." Virgil mumbled a quick,'Yeah, yeah.' before heading to his room. Patton stretched out and went back into his room.

Both alphas looked at each other in mild confusion. "Did they-" "We don't have enough evidence to conclude that they-.....'did things' together." Logan stated. Roman rolled his eyes and bit back a growl. He hopes that his more submissive roommates had an explanation as to why they looked like they fucked last night.


	6. Drama llama pt.2

It was mid day and the tension was hardly noticed by the more submissive roommates. The two alphas were still confused about the morning. Virgil sat on the couch and was on his phone. Roman sat next to him. The Omega felt his burning gaze and looked up,"Can I help you princey?" Roman instinctually started to puff out his chest to make him appear bigger. Virgil smirked and shook his head. "VIRGIL." Roman used his alpha voice and it knocked the wind out of the Omega.

Virgil raised his eyebrow in confusion,"You okay there Ro?" The alpha did faulter a little noticing that Virgil didn't submit. Roman let out a low growl. Uh oh. The Omega started freaking out. Virgil tensed up. He slowly sent Patton an s.o.s text. Roman looked into his eyes, "WHAT IS UP BETWEEN YOU AND PATTON?" The smaller male started shaking. God damnit! Why did Roman have to fall victim to his inner alpha. Oh gods. I swear if he gets any closer-

Patton practically slammed to front door open, he rushed over to Virgil and pulled him up. He stood tall and in front of the omega. Challenging an alpha over someone was dangerous. Especially if the alpha is in full alpha mode. Roman stood up and glared at Patton. This wasn't Roman the alpha, this was Alpha Roman. Virgil squeaked, he hated his instincts making him look afraid. He hated feeling like he couldn't do anything.

Logan was next to arrive at the scene. He scowled at Roman. "Really Roman? Why are you challenging a beta. Is Patton really that much of a threat to you?" He said taking everyone's attention. "HE STARTED CHALLENGING ME. I WAS SIMPLY ASKING WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN HIM AND VIRGIL. I TALKED TO VIRGIL AND PATTON CAME RUNNING." Logan rolled his eyes,"Patton, can you take Virgil out of the apartment for a while? I need to deal with this mess." Patton nodded eagerly and pulled his friend along.

\--(Time skip)--

"What was all that? What made him snap?" The beta took his friend to a restaurant to talk. It helped said friend very much. "I don't know. I was on my phone and then he turned full alpha for no reason. He did wonder what we did last night. Maybe he thinks we were keeping secrets?" Virgil said confused. Patton nodded and sighed,"Maybe it's best if we get rid of roman. His alpha seems to view you as a possible mate. That's probably why he felt challenged."

Virgil snorted,"By you? That's funny." The beta rolled his eyes affectionately,"Anyway, I'm into Logan." Virgil cooed,"Aww, Patton has a crush on the nerdy alpha!" Patton flushed and Virgil laughed. "Shush you." This has been such a weird day.


	7. Another day, Another dollar

Patton and Virgil came home after a long talk and were welcomed to an empty apartment. "Maybe Logan took Ro somewhere?" Patton set down a bag of leftovers from the restaurant on the table. Virgil hummed and sat down on the couch. "You know you can't keep rejection tour natural biology right?" Patton sits next to him. Virgil looks away,"I know....I just hate being alone on a heat. My first one was....well you remember, and I don't really want to thrust into some stranger biting and claiming me."

"I know virge, but last night was a really close call. Your suppressants aren't working well because you need to have a heat. I could help you through it but I know that your body might not agree with that suggestion." Patton sighed. Virgil looked flustered,"As much as I love you pat, we aren't that compatible. I mean-you don't have a knot. My scent can only haze so many things." The beta nodded, "Yeah, that's another thing. I think Roman might be your mate? I know it sounds dangerous and crazy but I've seen you too flirting."

The Omega scoffed,"We aren't flirting." Patton chuckles,"Whatever you say, but I can practically smell the hormones raidating off Roman." They continue to talk about everything and anything until they hear the front door open. Logan closes the door and sees his other roommates. "Hello." He greets simply. Patton waves enthusiastically and Virgil salutes. "I see Roman hasn't woken up yet?"

Uh oh. Patton's eyes widen,"He's here?" Logan senses confusion and fear,"Yes, he's taking a nap. Is everything alright?" Virgil hoped to God and every other deity that Roman didn't hear he was an Omega.

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any mistake, I am sorry. This isn't beta'ed at all.


End file.
